


Second Chances

by itsmeagain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Gen, Implied Coercion, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, not the nicest portrayal of the workings of Blackwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeagain/pseuds/itsmeagain
Summary: A conversation between a young Dr. Ziegler and Blackwatch Agent McCree.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off some form of canon but it is not necessarily within it, it changes too much for me to keep track.
> 
> Fragment. Unedited.

[In a lunch room at an Overwatch Base]

“At least now you have a chance to help change the world. For the _better_. I wouldn’t waste that if I were you.”

“Cut the crap Doctor _._  You might be here to change the world and make it better, fucking hippocratic oath right? I’m _not_. I don’t _want_ to be here, and I sure as shit don’t care if all of this," he motioned to the room at large, “Is gonna help anyone. Its helping me not die and thats all that matters.”

Confused she leaned slightly back. “They weren’t going to kill you though, they were-"

“Gonna send me to prison? Sure maybe then. _Now?_ You really think with all that i know now and my skill set they could ever let me leave? I know too much. Hell, I probably would’ve been killed in prison anyway. Deadlock wasn’t some shitty ass gang Doctor. We were big time. Either way,” He shoved away from the table taking his tray with him. “I’m in it till I die sweetheart, and theres nothing you and your bleeding heart sympathy can do about it.”

With that he trashed the tray and left, disappearing towards the wing of the base that Blackwatch was occupying.


End file.
